Story of a Girl
by Flittery H
Summary: Oliphia is Draco's little sister. Poor girl, after years of emotional freeze, she meets Ron Weasley and her life changes. D/G on the side ^_^ R&R!!! NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

****

Story of a Girl

By Flittery H

~Chapter One~

"Hey Oli," said Blaise, plopping onto the couch next to her.

She looked up from her potions homework, deftly hiding her excitement with an indifferent stare. "Oh, hi Blaise…"

"How's my favorite little sister?" he persued, nudging her playfully with his shoulder.

"I'm not _your_ little sister," she said, shoving him back, a smile starting in one corner of her mouth.

"I know--you're the Little Malfoy, not the Little Zabini…"

"Exactly."

"It's a good thing too."

"What, you couldn't handle me as a little sister?"

"No, I couldn't handle all the prats like me I'd have to protect you from."

She laughed. "Thanks, but I do pretty well protecting myself from prats like you."

"Oh yeah? It seems you let me get pretty close to you just now," he said, smirking and starting to lean over her on the couch. "What if I decided to ravish you right here and now, no matter what you wanted?"

"Well, what if I wanted you to?"

"Well, that's not really the point is it?" He smirked and his head bent and she felt his lips press against her neck….

So began the something (what it was exactly, no one knew) between Blaise Zabini and Oliphia Sophia Francesca Malfoy.

Later that week, Oliphia crept quietly to the door of Blaise's dormitory and silently nudged it open. She now knew which bed was his--the second on the right--from their previous endeavor. 

The room was frighteningly quiet; Oliphia had a feeling not all of the boys were in their beds that night… But as she approached the second bed on the right she heard a low moan, followed by a girlish giggle and a hurried "shh."

She froze, her hand a mere inch away from the curtain. Her eyes widened and she realized.. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and hurried back to her own room before anyone could notice her presence.

After that, Oliphia never went to Blaise's room uninvited, though he never discovered the reasoning. However, she was certainly invited there enough times, and she always accepted.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: slight slash warning: this has a girl/girl kiss, but it's really not a big deal, I promise! But if you get _completely_ squicked out about that sort of thing, you probably should skip some of this chapter ^_^;;

~Chapter two~

"Oliphia… would you ever kiss a girl?"

"What?"

"Would you ever kiss a girl?"

She giggled haltingly. "I don't know… why do you ask?"

"Just curious…"

She shoved him playfully. "Yeah right, just curious… please, you probably just want to get off on me telling you which girls I'd like to fuck."

He shrugged. "Well, yeah." He smirked at her.

"Well, it's not gonna happen."

"What, afraid of new ideas?"

"No…"

"Well, then why wouldn't you kiss a girl?"

"I didn't say I definitely wouldn't…"

"So you would?"

"Well… I guess… in the right--"

"Good. So… who?"

"What d'you mean who? I've never thought about it…" She giggled again, trailing a finger up his chest.

"Well, think about it now… if you had to choose one girl…?" He clasped her hand, bringing it to his lips.

She thought for a moment, sighing dramatically. "I guess… oh I don't know! You obviously have something in mind…" She giggled as his head bent to nip at her neck.

"What about Ginny…?"

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley? My brother's great unrequited love?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about her?"

"What would you think of kissing her?"

"…I don't know…"

"C'mon… think about it for a minute…"

Oliphia rolled her eyes. She could feel his breath on her neck and wished he would pay more attention to that than to the prospect of her kissing Ginny Weasley.

"Well, she's cute I guess…"

"So you wouldn't mind kissing her?"

"I don't know… I guess not…"

"So why don't you?" Another nip on her neck…

"Why don't I what?"

"Why don't you kiss her?"

"I don't know…"

"You said you would…"

"Well, I only meant…"

"Well you should follow your heart, you know, do what you want…"

"But I don't--" His finger pressed against her lips.

"Don't deny yourself something you want, Oli."

"Oh shut up, Blaise!"

"I'm serious! If you want to kiss Ginny, you should. Don't let anyone step on your dreams."

"No one is stepping on my dreams, Zabini, I don't--" She was beginning to get frustrated.

"You said you wanted to kiss Ginny, and I think you should."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"When are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss Ginny!"

"I--"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you have potions with her right before lunch, right? You can get her alone in the hallway."

"But I--"

"And I can come down from Transfiguration just in time to see it."

"Blaise!"

"What?"

"I don't want--" But her words were cut off as he kissed her lips fiercely.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" his eyes glittered mischievously.

She sighed. "Nothing."

"Hey Ginny, wait a sec…" Oliphia was rarely uncertain about anything, but today was certainly a rare day.

Ginny turned, a bit puzzled. She recognized the girl, Draco Malfoy's sister… Oliphia…? Yes, she was sure that was her name.

"Yes…?"

Oliphia's eyes shifted around the dim corridor of the dungeons. The last students were still filing out of the potions classroom nearby. "Uh… Draco wants you to go to Hogsmeade with him…" she said hesitantly, giving a small smile.

Ginny blushed. "Oh…"

The last Slytherin and Gryffindor exited the classroom, finally. Oliphia sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, registering Blaise's smirk in a dark corner. She took advantage of Ginny's momentary fluster and suddenly pushed her close against the wall and pressed her lips to hers for a few seconds, barely long enough for the other girl to start struggling. Oliphia stepped back and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and glanced sourly towards Blaise's corner. Then her eyes went wide. Next to Blaise--who was doubled over in laughter--was Draco, starting towards her angrily. She huffed past him and pushed Blaise over onto the stone floor before running up the stairs, her cheeks flaming.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Ginny, concerned.

She nodded, blankly.

Draco glanced harshly at Blaise whose laughter had subsided somewhat due to his push, and was now sitting on the floor against the wall smirking. Draco looked back at Ginny apologetically. "He… he must've dared her or something…" 

Ginny nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine… Um, did you really want to ask me to Hogsmeade?"

Draco blinked at her for a moment, then blushed faintly. "Did she say that?"

Ginny nodded again, a hint of a smile playing over her pink lips.

"Well… uh…" He swallowed. "Would you say yes?"

Ginny smiled widely.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: just so you know, a bit of time has passed between this chapter and the last one--maybe a month or so. Also, there is a teeny tiny bit of implied slash in this chapter ^_^;; it's just for a second though, really!

~Chapter Three~

"So Ginny. Had fun last night?" Oliphia smirked as she watched the other girl squirm and blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said, not looking up from her potions notes.

"Oh, right you were just peacefully asleep in Draco's--oh, I mean, _your_ bed last night…"

Ginny's head shot up and her eyes widened frantically as she looked around to see if anyone had heard. It seemed no one had. "How did you…?"

"I have my ways… Actually, Draco was just _really_ happy this morning. Lucky guess."

Ginny glared at her. "…You wont tell anyone, will you?" she asked, pleadingly.

"What, ashamed of sleeping with my brother? Ginny, I think I'm offended!"

"I'm not ashamed! They just…" she lowered her voice, "they wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? That you two made hot, _steamy_--"

"Stop!"

"Oh! Oh Draco! Don't stop!"

"Shut up! Keep your voice down!"

Oliphia grinned devilishly at her. "You know you love it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever happens between me and Draco is none of your business… even if you are his sister." She grinned slightly, in spite of herself.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure whatever happens, you'll enjoy it. I mean, Blaise told me how good Draco is in be--"

"WHAT???"

Oliphia raised her eyebrows in mock innocence. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"NO!"

Oliphia shrugged. "Well, it was a while ago. A few months at least…"

Ginny glared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

Ginny looked a bit miffed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Oliphia shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he thought you'd over react…"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What difference does it make anyway? He's with you now, right? Who cares if he slept with Zabini?" There was a falter in Oliphia's steely glazed eyes. Ginny softened.

"I think I know someone who might care," she said.

Oliphia shrugged. "Yeah? Who?"

"Don't deny it…"

"Deny what? I don't care who my brother sleeps with!"

"But who Blaise Zabini sleeps with…?"

Oliphia looked away. "I don't care."

"What about Pansy… what exactly do you have against her?"

"She cheated on Draco, the little snit."

"Yes, but who did she cheat on him with?"

"…Zabini…"

"My point exactly."

"Wait, that doesn't prove anything! She still cheated on Draco! If you cheated on him, I'd call you a snit too!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say…"


	4. Chapter Four

AN: no slash in this one! ^_^

~Chapter Four~

Oliphia entered the library, looking for Draco. _Stupid git said he'd help me with my potions homework and now I can't find him… probably off snogging his little Weasel…_ She spotted Draco sitting at a table in the corner and indeed there was that bright hair flaming beside him. As she approached she noticed Blaise sitting across from them. _Well, this should be interesting_, she thought.

She sat down next to Blaise, letting her books drop loudly onto the table. Blaise smirked at her and she threw him a sour fake smile in return.

"Well. Look who it is," she said.

"Hey Liph… I thought I was supposed to meet you in the common room…" said Draco.

"You were. An hour ago."

Draco blinked and looked at his watch. He looked back at her, wincing. "Sorry, I just… Well, Ginny needed help…"

"Oh, so now you'll help her with her homework instead of me?"

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time, I--" He looked at her pleadingly.

She rolled her eyes.

Blaise reached over and opened Oliphia's potions book. "What page?"

"33."

He turned to the proper page and started scanning it. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, it's this part here… I just don't understand…" She leaned towards him and pointed to the paragraph that began halfway down the page.

He leaned closer to her, putting his around the back of her chair. "It's simple really, you just have to understand the basic principle of stewing--you know, how long different kinds of things need and why…"

"Ohh…"

He went on quietly explaining the rest of the page as Oliphia took notes.

Draco sighed and went back to helping Ginny--who looked rather forlorn.

Soon, Harry and Ron entered the Library. Ginny spotted them and waved. They had no choice but to come and sit next to her, no matter how much their mumbling protested. Oliphia and Blaise looked up once, both without expression, then went back to their work. Though both had gone back to their own work, Blaise had not removed his arm.

Oliphia felt the odd sensation of someone watching her. She glanced up to see Ron Weasley glaring at her across the table. He quickly looked away and she rolled her eyes. A moment later she felt it again. She again looked up and there were those same brown eyes glaring at her suspiciously.

"Is there a problem Weasley?" she asked sharply.

He gave her another quick glare and muttered a barely decipherable "no."

She went back to her potions essay. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," she spat out a moment later, again catching Ron's glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that someone who was actually brave would actually do something instead of just sitting there and glaring."

"Are you saying I'm a coward?"

"I don't have to, you just did." She could feel Draco starring at her, willing her to be civil with Ginny's brother, sense Blaise's smirk, his amusement--perhaps arousal (she hoped--at her passionate anger.

"Well--at least my family doesn't go around in masks killing muggles!" Ron said heatedly.

She froze. She felt Draco's gaze shifting, his eyes widening in disbelief, felt Blaise tense and his eyebrows raise.

"How dare you," she said quietly. "You don't know anything…" Her gray eyes had turned from their sparkling defense to wide, almost frightened and she shook her head, standing. She turned quickly from the table and strode forcefully out of the library.

Draco sighed, frustrated, and shot a glare at Ron as he followed her. Ginny glared at Ron too.

"What did I say…?" He seemed truly perplexed.

Blaise rolled his eyes, barely looking up. "You know, _death eater_ isn't really a phrase you should go throwing around," he said. "Wrong person overhears and someone gets sent to Azkaban. Something to think about, eh?"


	5. Chapter Five

~Chapter Five~

"Hey, uh, Oliphia… could I…?" Ron had caught her going into the Great Hall at lunch the next day. She looked at him appraisingly, then shrugged and followed him into an empty classroom. 

She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, um I just wanted to uh…"

She waited.

"Well, you know…"

"No. I don't know."

"Apologize for yesterday."

She shrugged. "Okay."

He looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what? Thank you for the apology."

His brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"What do you want me to say? No really, it was my fault you were glaring at me?"

He became frustrated. "Fine, you know, I was doing the right thing--coming and apologizing--"

"You were the one who called my family death eaters in the fist place!"

"--guess you can't expect a Slytherin to--"

"A Slytherin! See, you prove my point exactly!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That all you see is Slytherin! What do you know about me or my family??"

"I know your brother's a git," he growled. "And that boyfriend--"

"He's not my boyfriend! And don't you say anything about my brother! He has been kissing your arse like there's no tomorrow these last few weeks just to get you to accept him!"

"That's only because of Ginny!"

"Exactly--he's trying to make her happy! Last time I checked, that was a pretty honorable thing to do!"

Ron paused. "Well, it still doesn't make up for the last six years."

"Well, at least he's trying now. That should count for something! I mean, people do change you know."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess…"

She rolled her eyes, starting for the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry…"

She turned. 

"I shouldn't have said that yesterday…"

She nodded. "You're right, you shouldn't have."

"Well, I wish I could erase it, or something… but I can't." He paused waiting, pleading, for a reaction. "Can't you just forgive me already??"

"I don't forgive easily," she said simply.

He sighed. "Well, that's not my fault is it?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can do…?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I'll get over it eventually."

He nodded. "Well, I guess that's all anyone could ask." He smiled slightly.

She smiled grimly in return. "Yeah."

He held out his hand. "Um… friends? Or something…"

She laughed, rolling her eyes and shook his hand. "Yeah, or something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come back here you little snit," Blaise called, his arm reaching out for Oliphia's waist that had playfully rolled away from him.

"Snit am I? Keep talking like that and I'll just have to take my business elsewhere," she retorted, laughing as she was pulled close to him.

"Business?" He smirked.

"Yes, haven't you heard? I'm charging now."

"Oh right, how could I forget? Was that one sickle or two?"

"Well, it's usually four, but I might be willing to make special deals for returning customers."

He grinned and pulled her even closer to him as she giggled. "You better…" But that was the last coherent speaking they did that night…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pile of books dropped softly on to the table next to Oliphia's seat. She looked up to see Ron smiling uncertainly at her.

"This seat taken?"

She shook her head and went back to her homework.

He sat down and opened his book. After a moment, he stopped reading the open page and glanced over at Oliphia. "So… need any help?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. "I'm alright, thanks."

He nodded. "Great, just thought I'd ask…"

"Mmhmm…"

He went back to his book for a moment.

"Ron, is there something you want?" She could feel his stare again.

He flushed. "Uh, no…"

"Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Just bored I guess…"

"Well, I really have to finish this… sorry…" She turned back to her work.

He nodded. "Um…There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up…"

She looked up at him. "Yeah. There is."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, do you want to go with me?"

She blinked. "What?"

He spoke slowly, becoming slightly frustrated. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Um." She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, why not."

He grinned. "Great! See you Saturday then." With that, he closed his book and left the library, leaving Oliphia perplexed at the table.


	6. Chapter Six

~Chapter Six~

On Saturday, Oliphia and Ron met by the Great Hall after breakfast.

"Hey," said Ron. Oliphia nodded, giving him a small smile and tucking her white-blonde hair behind her ear--a timid, reticent gesture quite uncharacteristic for her and it some-what surprised the redhead beside her.

They started walking towards the village.

"You look nice…" said Ron hesitantly.

"Thanks…"

They were silent for a while.

"So…"

"So." She felt silly being so uncomfortable. "Are you a virgin?" she asked blankly.

He flushed. "What?"

She grinned slightly. "Well? Are you?"

He flushed deeper and shrugged.

"Com on… yes or no…" she cajoled, nudging him playfully."

"Why should I tell you?" he teased.

"Because…" she drew out the word, leaning into him slightly and looking up at him in a way she knew always got her what she wanted.

"If I tell you, will you tell me?"

Her brow furrowed slightly in puzzlement. "Sure," she said, laughing.

"Well… yeah, I am…" His cheeks were bright red and he smiled sheepishly. 

She nodded.

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"What? Oh… you really…?" she laughed. "No Ron, I'm not a virgin…"

He nodded. "Oh…"

"Surprised?"

He shrugged.

She laughed. "Ron, I think you are the only teenager in the entire wizarding world who would be."

He blushed and kept his eyes on the ground.

She stopped walking and touched his arm, causing him to stop and turn towards her. "And it's really… very sweet, Ron…" She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Thanks, I guess…"

He grinned slightly. "I'll try to surprise you more often…" he mumbled.

She giggled and swatted playfully at him. "Oh, you liked that?"

He laughed and swatted back at her. "Oh yes, I quite liked that…"

"Well, there's more where that came from…!" Without thinking she leaned up and pressed her lips to his swiftly, then grinned impishly up at him.

He stared at her for a moment, starting to blush, then leaned down and brought his lips to hers similarly--and they were soft and timid and everything that Blaise's weren't and they sought permission from hers instead of forced their way in and she savored the feeling until they both broke away for air.

She laughed and tucked her arm around his. "Come on, at this rate we'll be lucky to get to Hogsmeade by tomorrow!"

He laughed and they walked the rest of the way in pleasant conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliphia stepped through the entrance to the Slytherin common room that evening after dinner.

"Hey 'Liph," drawled Blaise, coming close to her. "Haven't seen you all day…"

She shrugged. "I went to Hogsmeade."

"By yourself?"

"No."

"With who?"

"Ron…"

He snorted. "Ron _Weasley_? Why on earth would you go with him?"

She huffed. "He asked me."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Well why shouldn't I have gone?"

"Oli, he's a _Weasley_! No self-respecting Slytherin would ever go out with a _Weasley_." He smirked as Draco glared at him.

"Knock it off Zabini!" he called.

Oliphia nodded. "Since when is it any of your business who I go to Hogsmeade with?"

Blaise shrugged. "Never said it was my business… just commenting."

Oliphia rolled her eyes. "Whatever Blaise…" She started to walk past him, but he reached out a clasped her wrist, pulling her back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, smirking, his other arm closing around her waist.

"My dormitory. Or is there somewhere else you had in mind?"

His smirk deepened and he leaned down, his breath just reaching her ear. "Wrong dormitory, my sweet shaggable…" his lips nipped at her ear lobe, "you most shaggable Malofy…"

She sighed, grinning slightly and followed him up the stairs.


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: this chapter is in first persons… don't know why… ^_^ anyway, REVIEW!!! Please? You know you want to…

~Chapter Seven~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blaise's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Zabini, I think Weasel's trying to take your girl," Terence said.

"Which one?" I asked, with a smirk.

"You know, 'Liphia…"

My eyebrows raised. "Well, there's the pot calling the kettle black…"

Terence grinned sheepishly.

"So why should I care if she sleeps with Weasel?"

"No, that's just it! She didn't sleep with him--Tracy said she heard him talking about her to his friends like she was his girlfriend!"

"When did she hear this?"

"Yesterday…"

Ah. I couldn't help grinning. "Well, let's just say that Oli hasn't been too _faithful_ to her new," pause, smirk, "_boyfriend_."

Terence shook his head, laughing. "I don't know how you do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Weasel."

I kept walking.

"Hey, Weasel, I'm talking to you." Blaise Zabini stepped into my path smirking. "Hello there."

I glared. "What do you want?"

"Just want to say congratulations on your new _girlfriend_…"

Oh? That couldn't be all he wanted to say…

"By the way, have you spoken to her yet this morning?"

And it wasn't. "…No…"

"Well. She might be a bit cranky… she didn't get a lot of sleep last night…" He yawned loudly. "Come to think of it, neither did I…" He smirked. "Just thought you should know." And then he was gone.

"Hi" Oliphia greeted me outside. She smiled and I smiled, because I can't help smiling when she does.

"Hi," I said as we began walking. The conversation with Blaise was still fresh in my mind and the question popped out before I could stop it: "What's with you and Zabini?"

I saw her tense, and her smile fade, and mine faded too and suddenly I wished Zabini would fall into a deep, dark black hole and never, ever come out.

"…None of your business."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oliphia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed a much more suitable answer than the truth.

"None of my business?" He didn't seem to understand.

"Yeah, why do you care anyway?" I brushed my hair off of my shoulder as I tried to brush Zabini away and out of the heavy air between me and Ron.

"Why do I care?" What didn't he understand? "Did you sleep with him??"

Well. That's not a stupid question or anything. I mean, he _is_ Blaise Zabini after all. I shrugged and found it much easier to look anywhere else but at Ron.

"Last night…?" He seemed less perplexed and more…sad? Why would he be sad? "I think I have a right to know…"

"A right to know? Ron! You're not my b--" _we were standing in the path surrounded by trees and sunshine and grass and his lips pressed against mine and they were soft and timid and everything that Blaise's weren't and they sought permission from mine instead of forced and_--"Oh." I found my feet suddenly still and I couldn't walk anymore and my eyes seemed unable to look anywhere but at Ron. "Did you…? Did you think…? I didn't mean… It's not that I don't want… Oh my god."

Ron just stared. And I stared back because I couldn't do anything else. I almost thought I would cry. And then I did.

And then he put his arms around me--soft, wonderful arms, timid and hesitant like his lips, but warm and comforting just the same. "It's ok," he whispered. "Shh…"

I looked up at him because I had too--so ashamed I couldn't look away because that would only be more shameful. "Ron… I was--I was _unfaithful_ to you! It's not ok--I was unfaithful and I didn't even know!"

"That's right, you didn't know… you couldn't help it… it's ok…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Terence's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Oli, how'd it go with your _boyfriend_?"

I saw her look up at him from her book blankly. "It went fine, thankyouverymuch."

"Committing to one man Oli, I never thought I'd see the day…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, probably louder than she'd meant to--because we all knew what that was supposed to mean.

He only smirked at her and she turned back to her book.

"Go away Zabini, there's nothing here for you anymore."

I watched as he put his hand to his chest in mock offense. "Are you implying that I only ever wanted you for _sex_?"

"If I was would you deny it?" I wouldn't.

"I most certainly would!" Then again, Zabini never liked to stay out of trouble. "You have no idea how much it hurts me that for all these years I could never get you to commit to me and now you've gone and given yourself to some Gryffindor!" His smirk danced in his eyes.

"Shut up Blaise."

"Or else what? You won't sleep with me anymore?" I winced for him.

She rolled her eyes. "Or else I'll hex you so badly you'll have to graduate from the hospital wing!"

"Oh, now I'm scared." He should be.

"You should be!" Exactly.

He snaked his arm around her shoulder. "Oliphia… you couldn't hurt me…" His head bent close to her neck.

She squirmed away from him. "Get off me!"

"I'm not on you… though it could certainly be arranged." One moment he was leaning over her, and the next moment he was on the floor and she was standing over him brandishing her wand.

"Don't push me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Last chapter people! Anyway, this chapter takes place probably a few weeks later… Review! Tell me if you don't want it to end here!

~Chapter Eight~

"So 'Liph. Ron looked pretty happy this morning," said Ginny with a sly grin.

Oliphia flipped her hair over her shoulder casually and didn't look up from her potions notes. "Well he should be, seeing as he finally got some last night." Oliphia finally looked up and smiled sweetly at Ginny's gaping mouth.

Ginny sputter indignantly for a moment, then shook her head. "Ok, that's not fair…"

"What's not fair?"

"You got to tease me when me and Draco…!"

"That's only because you were embarrassed about it. I'm not." She grinned.

Ginny grumbled. "Fine. You're no fun."

"Would you like me to pretend to be embarrassed?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Fine--Ginny! How could you say something like that! Shh! Don't let anyone hear you!" She twittered and giggled mockingly. "There. Happy?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, it's the best you'll get."

"I know."

"Good."

The two girls smiled at each other and then burst into laughter, gaining a glare from Snape, which turned them straight back to taking notes.


End file.
